Vero
Vero is the romantic/platonic relation ship between V/in and Z/ero. They are otherwise known as Zerin (Zer/o V/in). Zin (Z/ero V/i)n. or very rarely Viro (Vi/n Ze/ro). Their main competition is Tin T/rixie V/in,' Nero' N/ewton Z/ero, Vain Va/n V/in and Vathy V/in K/athy. Vero moments Armed to the teeth Zero was the last member of the gang to protest when Vin called Kathy ugly. She pulled open the top of Vin's shirt when pulling him to the coatrack in a possible attempt to see his chest. When she, Trixie and Newton were discussing Vin's braces she said "He didn't deserve to be so handsome" indicating she thought he was very handsome originally. When Kathy and Vin are studying Zero is hiding behind her magazine rather than watching. Vin casts a guilty glance towards Zero before flirting with Kathy. The butterfly effect Vin saves Zero Zero thanks Vin which is very unusual coming from her The sleeper agent Vin drags Zero off with him at the dance Saving the Agent Newton Zero is told to go stop Vin and they end up having a tickle fight Vin is seen helping Zero by taking her hand and she is smiling and looking straight into his eyes When Newton kisses Zero Vin looks shocked and jealous Voodoo Shampoo Vin seems to feel the need to know what Zero's doing He is seen staring at Zero until she notices and glares at him He then accidently tells Newton he'd like to watch her take a shower He says he is worried about her and wants to protect her He tries to read her diary He once again tries to watch her take a shower When Vin get's angry with her, she decides to leave Pinkerton, as if he was the only reason she stayed. He does watch her take a shower He saves her The Outcast Zero tells Vin she would have protected him as well as she did Daryl He looks shocked and angry when she says this, saying "You wouldn't have done more!?!" Showing he wanted Zero to care more about him than Daryl He get's upset when Zero leaves their table to go sit with Daryl He goes to stop Zero being expelled Vin asks where Zero is When he hears she's with Daryl he drops his sandwich and runs to find them When he's left Trixie and Newton say he's jealous, possibly hinting they're Vero shippers Vin goes to spy on Daryl and Zero When Daryl takes just the smallest step forwards his face becomes so jealous When it looks like Daryl and Zero are going to kiss he looks angry shocked and jealous When Vin appears Daryl makes an excuse to leave them alone together, possibly hinting he's a Vero shipper Vin wants to know why Zero isn't teaching him hinting he's jealous Zero explains by saying Daryl doesn't have 'us' Vin gives a cheesy grin and asks what 'we' have Zero says'you you have ham stuck in your teeth'